E04: Active Duty (December 26, 2018)
WAIT! I'd strongly recommend scrolling back through this folder and reading the first three episodes (they aren't too long) to refresh your memory of the plot so far. {Mid March, 2096; Approximately the same time as the events of Episode 03} {Galactic Imperium Naval Corps Headquarters, Qoter} Admiral Madison walked briskly down the hallways of the Naval offices. Due to the recent events at Orris, he had been summoned by some of the brass. He knew that what they wanted probably wasn't going to bode well for him, but he did not show it. His face was set with the firm resolve he had always had. With a quick turn he pushed open a door into a semi-circle office where he saw Admiral Bhati, General Matthias, and the Naval PR administrator sitting at a desk. "Please state your name and rank for the record," said General Matthias. “What's going on he-” Madison began but was cut off. "Name and rank, please," the General insisted. "Daniel Madison. Admiral," he said, sighing. "Have a seat Admiral," said Bhati. The way the last word came out of her mouth made Madison feel uneasy. He sat down in a chair, slowly and deliberately, though still a bit unsure about what exactly was going on. "Admiral," the woman began. "Is it true that within the past 72 hours, 4 prisoners, including one Jerry Evans, wanted for high treason, have escaped from the Orris Facility under your watch?" "That's hardly a fair ques--" Madison began but was again interrupted. "Please answer yes or no," the Admiral said. "Yes," Madison said begrudgingly. "And is it true," Bhati continued, "that this Evans has both escaped from, and been placed into Orris Facility three times in as many months?" "Yes," said Madison, perhaps angrier than before. He could see where this was going. "And furthermore," Bhati said with an air of pomp and circumstance, "Do you agree with Naval Officer Handbook Chapter 7, Page 86, Article IV, Clause 3 which states 'Any officer who performs less than satisfactorily in their duties shall be deposed of their command'?" Madison sighed: "Yes." "No further questions," she said. There was a short pause before the Naval PR Administrator spoke up. Madison had always disliked the man strongly. "It would seem," he said, "that given your recent track record, you are unfit to continue oversight of Orris Facility." "This is ridiculous!" Admiral Madison shouted angrily. "All of you know my service record! 4 prisoners escaped, yes, but it was in the middle of a bombing raid! The Facility is still intact thanks to me and my men!” "It is because of your service record that you haven't been formally court-marshalled," General Matthias spoke up for the first time since the interview had started. "The people of the Imperium want to feel safe," the administrator said. Bhati chimed in: "They don't appreciate a high security prison that can't keep prisoners in." Madison was visibly upset by this remark but he said nothing in the face of his accusers. "Very well," he said, accepting his fate. There was no reason to argue at this point, as it would only cause more trouble for him. "I will take my leave of Orris.” Without another word, Madison stood and saluted the council turning to leave. After he had gotten down the hallway a few paces, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come to my office," General Matthias said quietly. “Go to hell,” Madison said. “Daniel, it's important,” the General said, a stern look in his eyes. After a few moments, Madison complied and followed Matthias back down the hallway to his office. Matthias' office was quite different from most of the facility, being all wood paneling. Matthias had always said it reminded him of his childhood home out West. There were various maps and oddments hung on the walls and about the room; the General was ever a hoarder of useless and sentimental items. "What the hell was that?" Madison demanded as soon as they had closed the door. "Relax, Daniel," Matthias said. "This is all just a," he paused briefly, "formality so to speak." "What do you mean?" Madison asked. General Matthias motioned toward the balcony as he grabbed a bottle of spirits from a drawer in his desk. Pouring two glasses, he handed one to the Admiral and they began to sip. "Look Daniel," the General began, "We're both getting well along in years. Neither of us have much time left in the military. The Council knows what you've done for the Imperium and we want to make sure you live to see your pension." "Sounds like political BS to me," Daniel said. The General laughed. "You never will change will you?" He asked smiling. "Look, we're just putting you behind a desk somewhere. Dispatching missions and other stuff like that. You don't need to be on the front lines anymore." "There's no retirement for me, Jacob," Admiral Madison said. "Ever since Sarah passed, I'd promised Anne we'd buy a farm down in Georgia when I retired, and she could start her family there." He paused and breathed deeply, as if struggling to keep a tear from his eye. "Now that she's gone, I have nothing to retire for," his voice trailed. Matthias could see the emotion in his friend's face. He sighed, taking the time to gather his thoughts once more before continuing. "I knew you were gonna say something stupid like that," the old General smirked. "Look Daniel, I'm out in a month. I've turned in all my paperwork, nothing can stop it now unless I die first. But I've already pulled some strings for you. As soon as I heard Evans had escaped again, I knew that Bhati was going to push for this, and I knew you wouldn't go for it." "What are you getting at, Jacob?" asked the Admiral. "I have secured you a ship," said Matthias. "GIS Gettysburg. It's only a frigate but there was no way I could get you a full class warship without raising every red flag in the books." The Admiral was taken aback. It had been several years since he had commanded a ship. Long before the Shift, anyway. Although it wasn't unlike Matthias to pull a favor for a friend, he still was having trouble believing it could be true. "I can't accept this," said Madison. "I won't put your retirement at risk over my dreams of commanding a fleet again. You said it yourself those days are behind me." "Don't worry Daniel," the General said, "it's already been done and that witch Bhati even signed your orders." Matthias produced from his blouse pocket a small packet of papers and passed it to the Admiral. "How did you pull that one off?" Madison asked, bemusedly reading over the orders. "Well she didn't really know what she was signing when I put it in front of her, let's just leave it at that," Matthias replied. Madison smirked at that. The General had always had a way with people. And anything that brought Bhati down a peg was a service to humanity. "Still don't know why you want to get back out there. But everything is in order for you,” Matthias said. “And I'll be long gone by the time anyone figures out my little switch up." "You're a real friend, Jacob," Madison said as Matthias drained his glass and took a seat behind his desk. "What are you going to do with your retirement?" "Me?" The General asked, somewhat coyly. "I'm going to lie naked on a beach in Florida, and destroy my liver all while surrounded by beautiful women with big knockers!" Madison laughed, which was a very rare thing in recent years. "I hope it goes well for you!" "So do I," The General grinned. "Now go to your ship, Admiral!" Matthias and Madison saluted each other, and it was the last time they ever saw each other in person. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> Admiral Daniel Madison boarded the GIS Gettysburg without any of the usual pomp and circumstance accorded him by his rank. He preferred it that way. He always hated having unnecessary attention put on him. He was, however, greeted by the ship's second-in-command. "Lieutenant Jen Hale, reporting for duty, sir," she said, saluting. Madison returned the salute. "At ease, Lieutenant. Anything important I should know?" The Admiral asked. Hale dropped her salute. "Nothing out of the ordinary, sir. The Gettysburg is a standard Imperium frigate; equipped with the accommodations you would expect of such a vessel. When you are ashore, I command the ship. We have a crew of 20 Seamen and 5 Marines, myself included. 2 of which are part of my personal ground team. We are equipped and prepared to handle any type of mission you so choose." "Excellent," replied Madison. “And you know why we're here?” “I've read your file many times, sir,” she said. “I know why we're here, and it's an honor to serve under you.” “Thank you,” the Admiral said. "One other thing," Hale began, "General Matthias sent me these coordinates. He said you would likely want to head there first." The Admiral was a bit puzzled at this but he had an idea of what might be at those coordinates. He saluted Hale and walked toward the bridge Upon arrival at the bridge, Madison took the commanding officer's usual spot in front of the star-map and turned to the helmsman. "Chart a course for the coordinates provided by Lieutenant Hale," he said, a tinge of excitement in his voice, "We're on the hunt!" Author's Note: I know it's been a while on this story (nearly 3 years, actually) and this wasn't the most exciting episode to return on but I needed to establish some new characters (Matthias and Hale, namely). This also sets up a major plot point for the next episode which will be much more action-packed and a bit longer. Also please follow me on Flickr , I'm much more active over there. Although Insurgency episodes will only be posted here, I am planning on doing some character cards over there so you can learn more about individual characters. Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think in the comments Category:Beardless Dwarf (Evan)'s Series